Heartburn
by gooddame
Summary: A one-shot down the future: Caroline is kept in a room for months until Klaus finds her the scene playing out from there. Caroline lifted her chin refusing to bow to her captor, "His name is Niklaus Mikaelson and one day he's going to burn the heart out of you." her voice thundered as it resounded on the old brick wall that had for centuries heard the cries of tormented victims.
1. Chapter 1 Heartburn

Caroline lifted her chin refusing to bow to her captor, "His name is Niklaus Mikaelson and one day he's going to burn the heart out of you." her voice thundered as it resounded on the old brick wall that had for centuries heard the cries of tormented victims.

She refused to let the mere thought of the now deceased people who stood where she stood now weaken her resolve. At that moment there was a crash outside of the door just before it swung open the body of the guard who had taunted her for days was tossed like a rag doll at her feet.

Klaus walked in his eyebrows raised at her brave words his lips curling into a smile, "How's today then for you?" he asked her head turning in the direction of his voice her chains rattled as she moved tugging at the skin of her wrists.

"What is this," cried Caroline's captor barely hear over the tension that was building further in the room focused solely on the pair currently locking eyes. He took a step forward to her captor giving her a look that said we'll discuss this later.

She knew there would ultimately be a later but maybe she could prolong it a few centuries if she could just get these stupid chains off of her. She had been trying for days and still nothing she knew it was false hope but she kept pulling a noise that sounded like reprimanding coming from Klaus stopped her.

"Burn," Klaus repeats her word thinking over what she had promised he would do to her captor an old vampire that had alluded him for centuries. "That's a bit dramatic." he said his mulling period clearly over as he was now making fun of her threats.

"You always did have a flair for the dramatics," Caroline replied dryly thinking back to his antics from when they first met years ago. She had to mentally remind herself this wasn't the time or the place so she didn't say anything further.

Klaus' hold grew stronger on the man's neck knowing it would leave some bruising if he let the man live and yet it brought him a sort of sick joy that Caroline wanted him dead because he clearly wanted him dead for even thinking of touching a golden thread of hair on her head.

He moves knowing her eyes will trail after him as he walks the man backwards until he hits the wall Klaus' free hand coming to the torch set on its stand. Taking it firmly in his hand he moved so that she could see the look on his face as he did what she commanded.

The man began to struggle trying to free himself from Klaus' grasp but in vain, "How's this then?" as he speaks he plunges the torch into the vampires chest slowly making sure he feels every inch of burning wood carving a hole into him all the way through.

"Satisfying," she mutters looking directly at Klaus locking her blue eyes with his noticing just a tint of gold lingering as he drops both the torch and the vampire from his hands. She looks at his hands knowing he'd kill for her just as easily as he'd kiss her right now.

"For now anyway," Caroline said as he strode towards her without an obstacle in the way his hands reaching for the chain on her right side. She watched as he worked on pulling off the spelled and revain filled chains wincing slightly in pain.

His face inches from hers as he removed the rest of the metal holding her incredibly softly waiting until her skin healed itself, "I'm all about satisfying my Queens wishes" he whispers against her cheek as he begins his work on her other hand.

"Her needs," Caroline brings her hand up to his chest pushing him back slightly, "Wants," he says pushing against her weakened arm back into her personal space, "Desires." he spoke with such a frankness that left her winded making her huff.

"What are you doing here Nik," she asked as he released her other hand her back no longer required to scratch at the wall behind her. She moves to take her hand from his grasp but he grips it tighter in both of his until she relents his thumbs tracing over her pulse point rewardingly.

Klaus' eyes follow the patterns he makes over her skin ignoring her question knowing it won' be long before she leaves to find herself again. "You left." he said his tone flat void of any emotion he displayed moments ago as he took care of her.

She felt dizzy and prayed it was the lack of blood, "I was mad," Caroline responded simply knowing whatever answer she gave the discussion would not simply be over that was how they worked, "I was going to come back but I was sidetracked."

"And I've come to bring you home," he said almost rubbing it in that she couldn't handle herself just yet which was what their argument had been about. She had been fine traveling alone and on her merry way back to say they should compromise someway when she had been caught.

That was three months ago, "Just don't increase the security detail okay," she told him as he picked her up in his arms always the mother hen when it came to her being hurt. She didn't fight it long since used to how he treated her with such delicacy and way too tired to argue.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Klaus replied kissing her lips chastely, "I killed most of them when you disappeared." he explained earning a disapproving look from Caroline. "I get a little bit moody when you aren't there Love."


	2. Chapter 2 Sunburn

Caroline stuck her arm through the last vampire's heart glad she had worn her least favorite jacket Bekah had given her last fall before storming down the darkened hall. She smiled when she heard him grunting in a cell she had just passed making her stop in her tracks.

She placed a hand on the lock looking into the smallest of windows at the peeling flesh from his skin as the sun bore down on him. To her right she found the lock on the chain that held the power to open and close the window that had been causing him pain.

Unhooking the chain she pulled with all of her strength and the rusty chain breaking it hearing a satisfying screech as the shutters closed blocking any light inside. Soon she was all but storming in to face him.

"Why did you leave?" She yelled at him unable to help herself as she stood before him she crossed her arms taking in the sight of him, she always said he looked good on his knees before her. "Answer me." She sounded indignant as she jutt out her hip.

Klaus realizing who was speaking him seemed to snap out of his hazed delusion of her to fight of the pain that had penetrated him to his very core and replied. "You said I wasn't free to stay," his voice was slightly shaken his mind racing as to how she got here and if they were truly safe, if she was safe.

She flashed in front of him her hand clutching his chin in between her fingers, "Yeah! In our room Nik!" she cried suppressing the urge to hit him. "I didn't mean for you to take off on me and into harm's way." It was the first time in their encounter that she let her worry show something that made his eyes soften.

He sighed not liking that he had caused her any heart ache, "I was hardily running away Love," he muttered as his skin slowly stitched itself back together. He looked up at her as his eyes became adjusted to the dark, "And I'm perfectly fine." his chains rattled as he spoke.

Caroline's face changed, "Chained to a statue that's literally had you positioned to the one window on the roof that is blasting you with sunlight." She pointed at the roof this time before looking back down at him, "Day after day after day."

Klaus was unsure of how long her little speech was going to take so he tried in vain to stand using the chains on his wrists as leverage. "Ugh." he growled as he found himself leaning against the wall that was still hot from the sun's intrusion.

Caroline continued as if he hadn't said a single word, "Making it harder," she said her voice growinglouder, "And slower for you to heal without any blood." Her hand came to rest more gently on his cheek this time her eyes blurring with unshed tears.

"You can't pick your captors Caroline," he told her as he found the strength to stand without leaning on anything or anyone. "Or the position they decide to leave you in." Klaus shrugged as he heard the distinct sound of his followers listening from the other side of the door.

She let out a breath, "I'm fully aware of that Nik," she relented placing her hands at her sides finally accepting he was safe and with her now. This argument would have to wait for a later date if she wanted to get out of here before anyone else came.

Klaus looked right at her exasperated as he tried yet again to free himself from his chains, "Then would you just," he pointed with his head at the metal. His head slung down as he waited for her to respond in kind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it," She said as she called behind her Shoulder inviting his wolves in to help her with the chains wrapped around the statue and Klaus. She finally pulled off the first cuff wincing slightly at the poison burning her flesh before it fell to the floor.

"Thank you," he hissed his free hand pulling her closer to him his mouth latching onto hers hungrily, "I've missed you," he murmured in between kisses once his heated lips slowed their pace moving to each sweet part of her face in thanks.

"You're lucky these wolves of yours follow me blindly." Caroline said as his other cuff was removed the wolves smartly moving out of the room to give them some privacy. He chuckled in response before he bit at her neck gently taking what he needed.


End file.
